cartoon_lampoon_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
Season 1 # FernGully ## FernGully Cartoonentary # Rover Dangerfield # Eight Crazy Nights # A Miser Brothers' Christmas # Rudolph's Shiny New Year # Space Jam # Strange Magic # Zambezia # Legends of Oz Dorothy Returns # Foodfight! # Home # The Brave Little Toaster # Jay and Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie # Rock-A-Doodle # The Pebble and the Penguin # The Princess and the Goblin # Inside Out Recommend: Seth: Yes. Sagan: Yes. Lenny: Yes. # The Black Cauldron # The Twelve (12) Days of Christmas # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas # The Pagemaster Recommend: Seth: Yes. Sagan: Yes. Lenny: Yes. # Jan Svankmajer's Alice Recommend: Seth: Yes. Sagan: No. Lenny: No. # Minions Recommend: Seth: No. Sagan: Yes. Guest: Gloria McAndrew: Yes. # Cool World Recommend: Seth: No. Sagan: No. Lenny: No. # Disney's Descendants Recommend: Seth: Yes. Sagan: No. Lenny: Yes. # The Scarecrow Recommend: Seth: No. Sagan: Yes. Lenny: No. Guest: Sean Farbolin: No. # Hotel Transylvania 2 Recommend: Seth: Yes. Sagan: Yes. Lenny: Yes. Guest: Victoria Alexander: Yes. # Mad Monster Party? Recommend: Seth: Quarter yes. Sagan: No. Lenny: No. # The Devil and Daniel Mouse / Season 1 Finale Recommend: Seth: Yes. Sagan: Yes. Lenny: Yes. Season 2 # FernGully 2 # Fievel Goes West # The Good Dinosaur Recommend: Seth: Yes. Lenny: Yes. Guest: Dagny Phillips-Stumberger: Age dependent. # Grandma Got Run Over A Reindeer Recommend: Sagan: No. Seth: No. Lenny: No. Guest: Gloria McAndrew: No. # Rapsittie Street Kids Believe in Santa Recommend: Sagan: Yes. Seth: Yes. Lenny # Animal Farm Recommend: Sagan: Yes. Lenny: Yes. Guest: Gloria McAndrew: No. # Star Wars Droids : The Pirates and the Prince # Rikki-Tikki-Tavi # Help! I'm a Fish / A Fish Tale # Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss # Zootopia # We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story # Shinbone Alley # The Angry Birds Movie # Over the Hedge # Tiny Toons Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation # Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great Elf Strike # Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July # The Lion and His Son 2 # Sausage Party # Felix the Cat: The Movie # Mailbag Discussions #1 # Batman: Assault on Arkham # Scared Shrekless # Scooby-Doo and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery / Season 2 Finale Season 3 # FernGully 3 aka Epic # Freebirds # The Christmas Tree # The Story of Santa Claus # Sing # Snow White and the Seven Dwarves # Ratchet and Clank # Hoodwinked! # Hoodwinked Too! # Beauty and the Beast (2017) # Once Upon a Forest # The King and I # Annabelle's Wish # The Flight Before Christmas # The Treasure Planet # The Emoji Movie (We're Sorry) # Titanic: The Legend Goes On # Puss in Boots (1999) # The Thief And The Cobbler # Where the Dead Go To Die # Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown/ Season Finale Season 4 # Delgo aka Ferngully 4 # Doogal # The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus # Gummibär The Yummy Gummy Search for Santa # What's Up Balloon to the Rescue # Happily N'ever After 2: Snow White- Another Bite @ the Apple # Planes: Fire and Rescue (Audio Apology) # Animalympics # Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland